Cold Blooded!
by Itsss meee x
Summary: A remake of Twilight with a bit of a twist:D
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one-Cold blooded_

_Violet Rose grabbed the sheet beneath her in pain, stood besides her panicking was her young daughter Tamara who was stood drying her mother's forehead with a cloth. Tamara was a very young, intelligent 17 year old, she had hazel hair and bright red eyes, the only reason she had red eyes was because she had an incident where when she had just gone 17 one of her best friends Ellie was leaving the country and decided that because Tamara always lived in the fantasy world of fairy's, elves and vampires she decided to give her a gift of turning Tamara without asking if that's what she actually wanted. Tamara had no idea that Ellie was a vampire and just before Ellie left for Ireland she bit her neck centimetres beneath her pounding pulse. Tamara had no idea what she had done until afterwards, Ellie explained everything Tamara knew it was too late to decide whether this is what she actually wanted but it was already too late. Tamara had to lie to her mum and camp in the forest to try and learn how to control her thirst. _

"_Tamara, I can't do this!" screamed Violet Rose_

"_Mum you can, don't give up hope "whispered Tamara_

_Violet Rose couldn't afford to pay for the medical help she needed because her husband had recently left her over a petty little mistake, which left Tamara in charge... Violet Rose was having a baby born breach which didn't help the situation._

"_Tamara, I can't do it but you have a chance to save your sibling you're going to have to pull this baby out!" screamed Violet Rose_

_Tamara placed her ice cold hands either side of the tiny baby's lifeless body and pulled directing it out... Tamara was frightened that the cold shock on the baby's small body would effect if it lived or not but the only major issue was getting it out. The baby made no sudden movement and didn't seem to be breathing. Tamara rushed to the sink cleared its airways and gently patted its back. The small baby became less lifeless and began to let out a cry and it blue skin started to fade and a baby pink colour started to appear._

"_Mum it's a girl" cried Tamara as tears filled her eyes_

"_You did it Tamara, you saved your sisters life" smiled Violet Rose_

_Tamara looked at the baby, she had big brown eyes and brown shiny hair and a button nose, she was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. Tamara looked at her mother and smiled but then noticed that her mother now needed her most she quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped the tiny baby up and placed it into a cot like object and sat beside her mum._

"_Mum you've come so far, you've done it you've given birth to the most beautiful creature alive" whispered Tamara_

"_Yes baby, she is beautiful just like her big sister" smiled Violet Rose _

_Her eyes slowly began to close..._

"_Mum what am I meant to do?" cried Tamara_

"_Keep her warm, safe, and fed" whispered Violet Rose _

_Tamara began to cry looking at her mother getting worse every second._

"_But how am I meant to do that?" replied Tamara_

"_Raise her as your own you're a smart girl, you'll know how" whispered Violet Rose as she slowly closed her eyes_

"_But mum, MUM! What am I meant to call her" Tamara dropped her head._

"_Whatever you desire" mumbled Violet Rose_

_..._

_Tamara checked her mother's pulse... No pulse rate._

"_She's gone" Tamara mumbled to herself_

_Tamara slowly pulled her feet round a pool of blood toward the cot like object, she stared at the creature with a heart, warm blood, and life...It reminded her of what she once was. Tamara tried not to cry but this tiny baby was her responsibility now. She took a long look into the baby's big brown eyes._

"_Olivia" mumbled Tamara_

"_Yes Olivia, you will be named Olivia" smiled Tamara_

_Olivia gave out a little giggle witch warmed her heart._

"_I will look after you and give you everything you will ever need" whispered Tamara into Olivia's tiny pink ears._

17 years later...

"Tamara" laughed Olivia

"What?" smiled Tamara

"I'm only 1 year away from my eighteenth, and then we can go drinking" giggled Olivia

"Oh I don't know Olivia" frowned Tamara

Tamara believed that it was wrong to drink underage and she still believed she was that 17 year old girl, she hadn't changed an inch.

"What do you mean, how old are you?" Olivia laughed sarcastically

Tamara took a moment to think...

"34" replied Tamara

"You took your time to think about that and I never really thought about it but you're really becoming an old cow" laughed Olivia

Olivia ran out into the distance forest laughing to herself.

"Cheeky cow" mumbled Tamara

Tamara ran into the distance following...When suddenly Olivia ender up clenching behind Tamara.

"Tamara who are they?" shivered Olivia

"That's Jane, and she's a member of the Volturi" smirked Tamara

Jane stepped forward.

"I couldn't help noticing as we were wondering the forest that you have a little someone with you" grinned Jane

Tamara pushed Olivia to one side and stepped forward.

"Yes she is my sister, her name is Olivia" Tamara pronounced clearly

Jane looked at Alec and nodded, Alec stepped forward.

"You do understand what you have done"

Olivia quickly pushed passed Tamara

"Hello, as you know my name is Olivia I don't know who you are and what my sisters done all I know is that you all have the same remarkable mark as her" interrupted Olivia

"And what's that" smiled Jane

"You all have bright red eyes" mumbled Olivia

Alec, Jane and Felix just laughed to themselves. Felix stood forward and pointed at Tamara.

"She has got you to lie to us, she really must hate you to make you do that" grinned Felix

Alec used his talent and tried to cut off all Olivia's senses. Tamara pushed in front of Olivia

"Stop it, she doesn't know anything I swear I can show you" Tamara cried out

Aro stood forward gave Alec the symbol to stop, and held out his hand. Tamara placed her hand in his.

Aros face looked shocked. He faced the rest of the Volturi.

"She's not lying, this child was born by a clean mother and raised by Tamara after her mother died in childbirth" mumbled Aro

"I don't understand" Olivia mumbled

Jane got down to Olivia's level.

"Jane don't do it" interrupted Tamara, tears running down her cheeks

Felix grabbed Tamara.

"Let go of me" screamed Tamara

"Olivia child, me and your sister are quite alike we aren't what we seem" smiled Jane

Olivia looked helplessly.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked

"Well we are Vampires, and I can't believe your sister hasn't told you yet knowing its wrong for a vampire to travel with a human, family or not she is putting you in danger there are a lot of bad vampires out there that even Tamara can't protect you from" replied Jane

Olivia looked at Tamara, Tamara bowed her head.

"It's true" whispered Tamara

Felix released Tamara and she fell to the floor.

"Jane, Felix, Alec it's time to go" Aro shouted

Felix and Alec headed towards Aro but Jane stood up and knelt down next to Tamara.

"You do know you can't keep a human with you forever, you either change her or draw attention to yourself. And we both know what happens when attention is drawn" smiled Jane

"Yes the Volturi has to step in" Tamara replied frowning

The Volturi walked out into the distance, Alec turned around facing Tamara and Olivia.

"You have 72 hours and remember we will want proof" smirked Alec


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-Cold blooded!_

Tamara's heart pounded like an African drum, she slyly moved in front of Olivia and wondered about 30cm in front to see if anybody was about.

"Tamara, are you actually a vampire or are you just messing with me" giggled Olivia

Tamara slowly turned around and tilted her head, she knew that Olivia would never believe her if she didn't show her.

"Let me show you, and then you can decide for yourself" laughed Tamara

Tamara slowly walked towards her mindless, thoughtful sister who was stood just grinning to herself. Tamara got right up in Olivia's face, grabbed her arm and threw her over onto her back, she ran like a cheetah up the snowy mountain. When Tamara reached the top she let Olivia go, Olivia's face looked shocked and Tamara could see the red blood circulating her whole body. Olivia started to shake...

"You're a vampire you weren't lying" mumbled Olivia

"Well now you know I need to take you some place safe, you can't be out here with me while you're human it's too risky" replied Tamara

Olivia looked confused.

"Well what are we supposed to do Tamara" Olivia started to panic

"Olivia calm down, we will go see the Cullen's they always know what to do and I think it's about time you meet them seen as though your family" winked Tamara

Olivia still looked confused. Tamara took Olivia's hand.

"Do you trust me?" asked Tamara

"Yes, of course I trust you" replied Olivia

Tamara smiled at Olivia, and turned around Olivia jumped onto her sisters back enthusiastically and smiled at her. They ran through the misty forest and jumped over a river which pounded against the banks. Tamara let Olivia down. They were stood outside a big white building with loads of glass windows.

"It's beautiful" mumbled Olivia

Tamara walked past her and grinned. Tamara heard a sudden movement and pulled Olivia behind her.

"Stay behind me Olivia, and don't say anything" asked Tamara

A small group of people stood outside the house.

"Why hello Tamara" Carlisle looked concerned

It wasn't very often Tamara went to see them; it was only when she first became a newborn. It was Emmet who found her in the woods not knowing how to hunt properly. He became her own personal trainer to teach her how to use her gift and talents you receive when you become a newborn. They became very close after that but Tamara knew she couldn't stay with him forever as she had a pregnant mother at home, but Tamara promised she would come back for him when she had finished with what she needed to do. Emmet bounced out of the house and in front of Tamara.

"You came back" smiled Emmet

"I wouldn't break a promise to you" replied Tamara

Rosalie stepped down, looked at Tamara and put on a smile.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but why do you smell like human food, its disgusting?"

Tamara clenched her fists.

Rosalie tilted her head to one side and looked at Olivia who was clinging to Tamara's waist. Olivia was very small and didn't look like a 17 year old she looked like a 7 year old.

"I see you have a child with you" stared Rosalie as she flipped her hair back

Well... Before Tamara could explain Olivia brought herself round from Tamara and explained for herself.

"Hello my name is Olivia, and I'm 17 not really a child and me and my sister really need your help. We bumped into the Volturi"...

"What wait" Rosalie rudely interrupted

"Rosalie it's not what it seems" Tamara cried out

"Oh I know exactly what you mean you're going to get us all killed" Rosalie frowned and stepped back

Emmet and Carlisle stepped forward and grabbed Rosalie.

"Let her talk" Emmet insisted

"Thank you, well I was looking after Olivia, walking through the woods and they just bumped into us and they just said how it's dangerous to keep a human by your side so they said I either change her or get rid of her... They also said I have 72 hours I just don't know what to do I can't get rid of her" frowned Tamara

Olivia looked at everyone and stepped forward.

"I want to be changed" insisted Olivia

"NO!" shouted Tamara

"Well I'm sorry but if you really want to keep me save this is the best option" replied Olivia

"Well are you sure, do don't know what you're doing" asked Tamara

"I'm positive" smiled Olivia

Tamara still wasn't happy with this arrangement and looked at everyone who just shrugged their shoulders. Tamara put on smile and went into the house knowing Olivia was in safe hands. Esme stepped forward and put her arm around Olivia.

"Well you better come in and meet Alice, Josh and Edward"

Olivia smiled back and went into the big house with Esme.

**Sorry for any miss types!**


End file.
